


Three Things to Remember

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [18]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: inspired by Mary Oliver's poem, Three Things to Remember





	Three Things to Remember

Three Things to Remember

As long as you’re dancing, you can

break the rules.

Sometimes breaking the rules is just

extending the rules.

Sometimes there are no rules.

-Mary Oliver

I.

“I can’t dance,” Stephen muttered into Tony’s shoulder.

“Everyone can dance.”

“I have never danced.”

“Never?” Tony asked quietly.

“Not once.”

“Give me a minute.” Tony took Stephen’s hand and kissed it lightly, then smiled at him, and walked over to his collection of vinyl and pulled an album from its sleeve, blew on it carefully, then placed it on the turntable and eased the needle down. He walked back over to Stephen and placed Stephen’s hands on his hips, then wrapped his arms around Stephen’s neck, and whispered, “close your eyes, listen to the music and trust me.”

“I do trust you.”

“Then close your eyes.”

“Tony.”

_“Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can’t help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can’t help falling in love with you?”* ___

__“I do love you.”_ _

__“Yeah?”_ _

__“How long, do you think?” Tony hummed against Stephen’s chest._ _

__“Always.”_ _

__“Always is a long time.”_ _

__“I know.”_ _

__II._ _

__“You are -”_ _

__Tony waits for him to finish and tries to smile at him._ _

__“- impossible.”_ _

__“Do you remember the first time we danced?”_ _

__Stephen took a breath and nodded. “Of course.”_ _

__“How long, Stephen?”_ _

__“Always, Tony. Always.”_ _

__“Just wanted to be sure.”_ _

__Stephen leaned over him and brushed a kiss on his lips as he drifted off to sleep._ _

__“Always.”_ _

__III._ _

__“Dance with me.”_ _

__“Stephen.”_ _

__“Do you trust me?”_ _

__Tony rested his head against Stephen’s chest and nodded. “Of course.”_ _

__“Close your eyes and listen to the music.”_ _

__Stephen sighed as he felt Tony’s hands rest on his hips. “I broke every rule when I met you.”_ _

__“Rules exist to be broken.”_ _

__“How long, Tony?”_ _

__“Always, Stephen.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> "Can't help falling in love" written by George David Weiss / Hugo E Peretti / Luigi Creatore


End file.
